Motto! Doki Doki Pretty Cure
Motto! Doki Doki Pretty Cure is MoonlightRainbow fan sequel to series Doki Doki! Pretty Cure It will air in February 2015 after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure ends and that'll make it first sequel that didn't air as next season after previous story ended. Story Motto! Doki Doki Pretty Cure Episodes Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri live as normal girls now. One day they meet mysterious tiger like creature who told them that he is Jam, fairy from Rainbow Kingdom. He told them that Rainbow Kingdom was destroyed by mysterious evil that no world met before. But not only Rainbow Kingdom is in danger! All other worlds are including Earth and Trump Republic. Five girls have to become pretty cure and fight to protect everyone again! But who is this neew evil group? Why do they want to destroy and control all worlds? Two new mysterious cures will appear too and one of them who became Jam's partner is someone girls know very well ... There are a lot of mysteries! Looks like this adventure will be even More Heartthrob than previous one with Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure Aida Mana - Aida Mana is 15 years old student at Oogai First Public Middle School. She isn't student council president but often helps Jun at his work. Other than that, Mana is still same as she used to be. Energetic great at both sports and studying and ofcourse always ready to help others. She is very bad at singing and Makoto tries to help her to get better at it. Her alter ego is Cure Heart. Hishikawa Rikka - Rikka is 15 years old student at Oogai Public Middle School. She is studying a lot because she wants to become doctor. She still calls Mana happy prince Even though she acts as usual when with other girls it looks like she is worried about something (it's posibble because Ira is her enemy again). Her alter ego is Cure Diamond. Yotsuba Alice - Alice is 15 years old student at Nanatsu Hashia Academy. She is Mana and RIkka's childhood friend. She is very rich and heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She have a lot of talends and often isn't very suprised about strange situations. Her alter ego is Cure Rosetta and in this season her powers aren't only defense anymore. Kenzaki Makoto - Makoto is 15 years old student at Oogai First Public Middle School. She lives in Oogai Town but often visits Trump Republic. She is very famous idol in both Trump Republic and Oogai Town. She still miss Princess Marie Ange and often takes care of Ai-chan. In this season she revealed more about her past in Thrump Kingdom to other girls. Her alter ego is Cure Sword. Madoka Aguri - Aguri is 11 years old girl. Unlike before she gets along with girls in her class very well and she became very good at cooking and baking sweets. In Oogai Town she is Regina's younger sister but she thinks she should be her twin sister since they were born at the same time but for unknown reasons Regina looks older. She still loves sweets. Her alter ego is Cure Ace. Madoka Regina - Regina is 13 years old student at Oogai First Public Middle School. She is often sad that she can't be Mana's classmate because she is younger. Regina along with her father lives with Aguri and her grandmother and she uses Madoka as her surname. Just like Aguri she loves sweets. She still loves spending time with Mana but in this season she also became closer with other four cures. In episode 11 she get powers to transform in Cure Card. Cure Starlight '- Cure Starlight is mysterious Pretty Cure who appear in episode 16 for the first time. She doesn't want to join other six girl. The only thing they know about her is that she is from Rainbow Kingdom because Jam remebers seing her fight when Ranbow Kingdom was attacked. Mascots 'Sharuru - Sharuru is rabbit like mascot and Mana's transformation fairy partner. She ends her sentences with - sharu. She can transform in human form and looks like first year middle school girl. Raquel - Raquel is dog like mascot and Rikka's transformation fairy partner. He ends his sentences with - quel. He is third oldest of mascots in this season older are only Dabyi and Jam, but in human form he looks younger than Sharuru, she looks like elementary school student. Lance - Lance is bear like mascot and Alice's transformation partner. In human form he looks like kindergarten student. He ends his sentences with - lance. Dabyi '- Dabyi is cat like mascot and Makoto's transformation partner. In human form she is Makoto's manager D.B. She is oldest from mascots. She ends her sentences with - dabyi. 'Ai - Ai is baby like mascot and Aguri's transformation partner. At begining of series she didn't speak a lot she said "Ai", "Kyupiropa", Cure's names and some other things, later in series she started to talk and byy the end of series she can talk and ends sentences with - ai. Jam - Jam is white tiger like mascot and Regina's transformation partner. Unlike other fairies she isn't from Trump Kingdom (now Trump Republic) but from Rainbow Kingdom. He sometimes ends his sentences with - jam. Mayu - Mayu is Cure Starlight's fairy partner. Lily - Lily is white tiger like mascot and Jam's younger sister. She appears later in series. Defeat Kingdom Defeat Kingdom is new villain group in this series. Haruna '- Haruna is first villain that appear. 'Ira - Ira appear along with Marmo in episode 2. They both doesn't seem to remeber what excatly happened in previous battle, they just know that they fought pretty cure before. Marmo - Marmo appear along with Ira in episode 2. They both doesn't look like they remember what happend in previous battle, but they know that they fought pretty cure before. Bell '- Bell appear in episode 2 like other two but didn't fight pretty cure, because he is still in form of mouse. Unlike other two he remebers everything that happened in previous battle. 'Glasso - Glasso is boy who works for Defeat Kingdom. She wants to get close to girls to defeat them easily and transfer to Mana, Rikka and Makoto's class. She get close especially to Mana. Jamina '- Jamina is very close to King Jar and only one who actually see him. She is often with Bell. 'King Jar - Main villain of series and King of Defeat Kingdom. Defeato - Monsters of series. Trump Republic Sir Jonathan Klondike - In human world known as Joe Okada. He is noe president of Trump Republic. Legendary Pretty Cure Others Locations Items Gallery aida_mana_9244.jpg|Aida Mana Hishikawa Rika.jpg|Hishikawa Rikka Yotsuba Alice.jpg|Yotsuba Alice Kenzaki Makoto.png|Kenzaki Makoto Madoka Aguri.png|Madoka Aguri Regina.png|Regina Cure Heart.png|Cure Heart Cure Diamond.jpg|Cure Diamond Cure Rosetta.jpg|Cure Rosetta Cure Sword.jpg|Cure Sword Cure Ace.jpg|Cure Ace doki doki pretty cure.png|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure except Cure Card and Cure Starlight Trivia *This is third sequel after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Yes Pretty Cure 5 Gogo. *This is first sequel that have more than one pretty cure join the group. *This is first sequel that has same transformation and cures clothes as prequel. *This is first sequel in which cures still use old attacks, even though they also get new ones. Category:Motto! Doki Doki Pretty Cure Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:User:MoonlightRainbow Category:MoonlightRainbow Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Sequels